Sueños y Timidez
by doramassilvi
Summary: Consiste en dos drabbles, dedicado al 100% al ritual de iniciación de 413 days!, todo hablado desde la perspectiva de juvia, el primero es ahondar en las cosas que más le avergüenzan y en el otro el como el soñar no es solo escapar del mundo por un momento sino también puede ser su mayor momento de felicidad, después de todos los adultos también tienen el derecho a soñar.
1. Vestir inapropiadamente

Estoy participando en el ritual de iniciación del foro 413 days! Por segunda vez, serán dos drabbles relatados desde la perspectiva de Juvia, el primero se tratara de algo que no le gusta y el segundo todo lo contrario.

Espero que sea de su agrado…

 **Capítulo 1:** No le gusta vestir inapropiadamente

Cantidad de palabras: 491

Juvia está en problemas si no hubiera aceptado ese trabajo no me sentiría así, Juvia se pregunta porque esas cosas tan insólitas y vergonzosas le sucede a ella.

Por otro lado sentía murmullos alrededor de Juvia pero ahora mi mente se encontraba en otro lugar.

-Suspiro-

Lucy: ¿Qué sucede Juvia, te sientes bien?

Mira: ¿Qué le ocurre a Juvia?

Lucy: No lo sé ha estado así desde que regreso de ese trabajo.

Erza: ¿Qué sucede?

Wendy: Realmente me estoy comenzando a preocupar.

Erza: Seguro eso tiene que ver con Gray, ese idiota algo hizo seguro.

Erza: ¡Gray, trae tu culo aquí!

Gray: ¿Qué sucede?

Erza: Es simple, Juvia esta rara y podría jurar que es tu culpa…

Natsu: Ahora que le hiciste maldito imbécil sin cerebro.

Gray: ¿Cómo me dijiste flamitas?

Natsu: ¡Seguro tu vejez ya te está afectando, porque ya ni me escuchas bastardo!

Erza: ¡Paren ahora mismo, ustedes deben llevarse mejor!

Natsu/Gray: ¡Sí!

Lucy: Y ahí van de nuevo, Happy 2

Mira: Creo que nos desvinculamos del tema principal, Ara, Ara.

Erza: Ahora cuéntanos que le sucede a Juvia.

Gray: ¿Por qué diablos creen que yo sé todo lo que le sucede?

Gajeel: No te hagas el idiota y dime que le pasa.

Gray (suspiro): Esta vez realmente no le hice nada, nose porque esta así.

Natsu: ¿Eso es posible?, digo puede que te hayas olvidado y le hiciste algo…

Gray: Déjame de joder de una vez por todas, Natsu.

Erza: Espera… Natsu puede tener razón, será mejor que te disculpes.

Gray: ¿Y por qué me voy a disculpar por algo que no hice y si no lo hice no me acuerdo? ¿Eh?

Erza: ¡O lo haces o vas a ver cómo te va hijo de puta!

Gray: Ya voy, ya voy.

Elffman: ¡Disculparse es de hombres!

Realmente Juvia odia esto, fue realmente frustrante toda la situación, siento que la castidad de Juvia se perdió y Gray-sama no querrá tener los 30 hijos.

Gray: Juvia

Sentí que alguien movía a Juvia y voltee a ver quién era y justo la persona que Juvia tenía menos ganas de ver… Si eso era por primera vez.

Gray: No sé qué paso, pero lo siento es mi culpa.

Juvia: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué es su culpa Gray-sama?

Gray: La razón de que estés triste…

Juvia: Pero no es tu culpa… no te preocupes Gray-sama estoy bien.

Gray: ¿Segura?

Juvia: Si, no estaba triste, solo pensativa.

Gray: Bien, cualquier cosa me dices.

Juvia: Gracias por preocuparse Gray-sama

El trabajo que tuve que hacer fue de Maid café, y que por cierto no me cubría casi nada, además Juvia se tuvo que aguantar a esos hombres viéndola, es que Juvia no le gusta nada que tenga que ver con Vestir inapropiadamente, este trabajo tenía lo que yo más odiaba. Ese tipo de lugares, son realmente vergonzosos lo suficiente para que esto se quede como un secreto, después de todo nadie se tendría que enterar ¿no?

Parece a veces como si fuera un narrador externo… pero exceptuando por obvias razones, los diálogos, todo lo demás está narrado por ella… por si no saben que es Maid café. Aunque supongo si ven mucho anime, si saben que es… es un lugar en donde actúa como una cafetería y las chicas que trabajan ahí se visten de sirvientas.


	2. Sueños

Estoy participando en el ritual de iniciación del foro 413 days! Por segunda vez, serán dos drabbles relatados desde la perspectiva de Juvia, el primero se tratara de algo que no le gusta y el segundo todo lo contrario.

Espero que sea de su agrado…

 **Capítulo 1:** Le gusta Soñar

Cantidad de palabras: 489

Gray: Juvia, yo debo confesarte que estoy enamorado de ti, y que nunca te dejaré, tendremos una boda muy pronto y te daré 30 hijos.

Juvia: ¡KYA! ¡Acepto!

Lucy: Está comenzando de nuevo.

Gray: A tener sueños raros, que es posible que nunca ocurran.

Erza: No le hace daño.

Gray: Bueno, sino me usará en la mayoría de sus locuras, yo no tendría problema.

Lucy: Por lo menos a ti te quiere Gray, siempre que a mí me imagina, me ve como la villana y una rival de amor, aunque ya no se en que idioma decirle que no me gustas.

Natsu: Bueno a mí no me importa mucho.

Lucy (sonrojada): ¿El hecho de que no me guste Gray?

Natsu: No hablaba de eso, el hecho de que sueñe extrañas cosas… Luce no sé dónde tienes la cabeza porque a mí me afectaría lo que pensarás de la princesa de hielo.

Lucy: Ya… veo…

Natsu (Suspiro): No tengo nada de qué preocuparme porque ya lo sé.

Lucy: ¿Preocuparte…?

Happy: ¡Ss…se gustan!

Lucy: Deja de hacer eso con tu lengua gato…

Erza: Bueno, aunque debo admitir que Juvia superaría a cualquier niño en cuanto imaginación, eso es un punto a favor, suelen ser personas bastantes creativas… y eso es en todos sentidos.

Gray: No me gusto el tono de tu última frase.

Natsu: A mí me dio escalofríos.

Lucy: Ni que lo digas.

Wendy: ¿De qué está hablando erza?

Charlie: No te preocupes, no tienes por qué saberlo.

Juvia: ¿De quién hablaban?... ¿sobre la creatividad?

Erza: No importa demasiado… ya me entenderás cuando crezcas…

Juvia: Pero juvia es una adulta ya…

Erza: Deja hablar en tercera persona y luego lo discutiremos…

Wendy: ¿Juvia-san siempre fue así de tener tanta imaginación?.

Juvia: Supongo que desde la niñez de Juvia, ya que no tenía amigos, también tenía que imaginarlos.

Lucy: Oh… Lo sentimos, pensamos que… bueno…

Juvia: No se sienten mal por Juvia, puede que en el pasado sea una persona que vivió cosas tristes pero gracias a todos ustedes conocí lo que es tener amigos y una familia…

Gray: No importa que sigas con tus locuras imaginativas, algunas son bastantes graciosas.

Natsu: Lo que mi idiota nakama quiso decir, es que si eso te hace feliz, a él no le importa que lo sigas usando en tus imaginaciones.

Erza: Asi que no le importa... solo espera a que te enteres que más debe soñar contigo.

Gray (sonrojado): Deja ya eso, por favor.

Mientras Juvia los observaba no se podía sentir la mujer más afortunada… hay algo que siempre de pequeña hice, soñar, esos momentos en que tenía amigos, soñé con una familia y aunque fue a largo plazo, todo eso se cumplió… ahora sueño con el día en que Gray acepte mis sentimientos y yo tengo la esperanza que en como todos mis sueños, este también se cumpla… porque lo que más me gusta es soñar y no me cuesta nada.


End file.
